SDC (Stray Dog Clan)
''Max, Nick, Jayson, Bentley, Alex, Rafe, Andrew, Parker, Uma, Quinn, Ryan and Karma are all first generation street dogs. Uma is owned by IceTiger101. Quinn is owned by TheArticDove. Karma is owned by CrazyNeonWolfx. Ryan is owned by JackjoinsthePAWpatrol. Max,Nick,Jayson,Bentley,Alex,Rafe,Andrew and Parker are owned by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without their permission. '' The Stray Dog Clan (SDC) is an organization led by stray dogs that were either abandoned, born as strays, or escaped shelters. The members are all male dogs, who all hate humans. (Except Andrew) The pack leader is Max, who was abandoned when his owner didn't want him anymore. This caused him to no longer trust humans, and he believed all humans were bad. Pack Members Max-The leader. A 14 year old Golden Retriever/German Shepherd/Australian Shepherd mix. He is the founder of the organization and is very harsh. He is only loyal to his pack members. Nick-Max's assistant. A 14 year old Siberpoo. (Siberian Husky X Poodle) He was also abandoned. He was abandoned due to his appearance. His owners thought he wasn't cute due to his shaggy hair. They got a Goldendoodle with a teddy bear cut that replaced him. Jayson-A 14 year old mutt. The only member that's breed is unknown. The clan believes he is a Beagle/Lab/Husky mix. He was born a stray. He retrieves food for the clan. Bentley-A 13 year old Gerbian Shepsky. (German Shepherd X Husky) He was born a stray. Kids threw rocks at him, causing him to fear humans. He is the most violent out of the pack. Alex-A 14 year old Min Pin Shepherd. (Miniature Pinscher X German Shepherd) He escaped the pound because he was going to be euthanized. Rafe-A 16 year old German Shepherd/Newfoundland/Siberian Husky mix. Another pound dog. He has a bitter rivalry with Max. Despite being the oldest, he isn't the leader. Unlike Max, Rafe is funny and humorous, and usually cheers the pack dogs up. Andrew-A 15 year old Goberian. (Golden Retriever X Husky) He is the only pack member that believes that not all humans are bad. His owners only took him to the shelter because they couldn't afford to take care of him. He is usually picked on by the pack members (excluding Rafe and Parker) for being soft. He never fights, but lets the pack members hurt him. Parker-A 15 year old Germalian Shepherd. (German Shepherd X Australian Shepherd) His back story is unknown, since he is not comfortable telling it to the pack members. He is always picked on by Max. He doesn't fight back, unless he is really bothered. Location They live in the fields of Adventure Bay, but go to the city only for food, water, and other items. They avoid the PAW Patrol, since they don't want to be rescued and rehomed (except Andrew). Trivia The SDC is similar to the dog pack in Isle of Dogs. The SDC was inspired by Isle of Dogs, The Junkyard dogs in Lady and the Tramp 2, Animal Farm and The Outsiders. Max is shown to have a personality like Brutus in Lady and the Tramp 2. Andrew's personality is like Ferdinand's. He never fights other dogs and is the sweetest member of the pack. His backstory is similar to Angel's (Lady and the Tramp 2), but he didn't have several families. He is also like Johnny from The Outsiders. Max and Rafe's rivalry is like Napoleon and Snowball's in Animal Farm. Max establishes rules that the dogs have to follow. This is similar to the Seven Commandments in Animal Farm. Links To Separate Pages Max (SDC) Nick (SDC) Jayson (SDC) Uma (SDC) Bentley (SDC) Alex (SDC) Rafe (SDC) Karma (SDC) Andrew (SDC) Parker (SDC) Quinn (SDC) Tyrannosaurus Rex (SDC) Rami (SDC) Ryan (SDC) Katrina The SDC members have violent fights like The Greasers and Socs do in the Outsiders. Who Do You Like The Best? Who's your favorite pup in the SDC? Max Nick Jayson Bentley Alex Rafe Andrew Parker Category:Golden Retriver Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Golden Retriever Category:Golden Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Siberian Husky Category:Husky Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Antiheroes Category:Strays Category:Males Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Agressive Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories